Here's to the Fall of the Rose of Sharon
by Lostbutliving
Summary: Expressions can change but never can one's past. South Korea has suffered hiding his true self behind a wearing mask. It has lasted for over centuries but time has left it weary and cracked. But no matter who you are, you will fall. Will Yong Soo recover or will he fall forever and wilt into nothing? Warning: Cursing and suicide Rated T for a reason Also... first fanfic


Chapter 1:

 **So... this is my first fanfiction. Hi, my name is Lostbutliving, nice to meet you. I'm a newbie, so flames are accepted. This may be the worst writing ever just as an early warning.**

 **Warnings: Cursing and depressing thoughts. Also there will be use of both country and human names. Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to** **Himaruya Hidekaz-san**

 **On with the story!**

"Shit."

A head rose from the surrounding pile of glistening bottles from the delicate morning rays shining from the open curtains. Turning to his to right, the country of South Korea stared at his alarm noticing the time. Rubbing his eyes fiercely, he stares at the glowing red numbers.

"Crap! I have to get ready." Attempting to stand up, he quickly falls back down to his mat. Raising his head, Yong Soo slowly crouches and begins to steadily stand up. Rising to his full height of five feet and eleven inches, he scans the room with exhausted eyes. Noticing the scattered bottles around his room, Yong Soo begins to clean up and gets ready to be dressed.

"I knew I shouldn't have been drinking," he murmured as he dumped the glass drinks into the recycling bin and walked into the bathroom. He takes a glance at the mirror and sighs heavily. His aeygo-sal beneath his eyes were baggy, his eyes slightly dull, and his bangs droopily covering half of those dull eyes. Slicking back his hair lazily and forcing a smile, Yong Soo spoke to his reflection saying, " Hi, I'm Im Yong Soo and I'm a fucking idiot! This side of me is nothing more than a mask of fake joy and studitiy! I suffer from sadness and misery everyday because of it! Oh fuck it!" Letting go of his hair, the Korean stomped to get his towel. Peeling off his clothes, South Korea steps into the shower greeted with freezing cold water.

"Okay I'm up! I'm up!" Immediately changing the temperature of the water, the Korean waits for the hot water sighing as the steam embraces him. Soon exiting the shower, Yong Soo dries off and gets dressed while removing all signs and smells of drinking. Dressed in his best formal suit and his bangs pulled back with curl standing proud, he quickly exits his apartment building with his suitcase, which he packed the day before, running towards his car. On his way, he turns his head towards a distressed voice.

"Ya (Hey)! Leave that poor puppy alone!" The elderly woman was wildly waving her fist in the air, attempting to scatter the children kicking the defenseless puppy in front of her building. Quickening pace, Yong Soo walks towards the bullies and shouts, "Hey kids!" The children turned their heads and looked up at the tall and intimidating man. "Did you not hear the lady? Don't you kids have school? Do you want me to call your parents?" Immediately, the group of children scattered, running quickly from the scene like robbers from a bank hoping not to get caught.

Shaking his head, he turns around to see the elderly lady glancing at him with surprise and joy on her elderly features. "Yong Soo-ah, is that you? It has been a long time since I have last seen you! How have you been? Have you been eating? You haven't changed a bit except for your clothes. Are you going somewhere?"

Bowing politely, Yong Soo replies."Anyonghaseoh Lee Hye Jung-sshi (Hello Mrs. Hye Jung Lee). It-" "For the last time call me Halmonee (Grandma)", she exclaims. "Honestly I have known you for months and you still being so formal", she said while shaking her head. The younger Korean lightly chuckles and easily replies," I apologize Halmonee. It has been a long time since seeing you as well. I am fine and I have been eating so do not worry. I know that I look different from usual and I am going on a business trip."

"Can I ask where your business trip is by any chance," Mrs. Lee asks curiously. *Yong Soo stiffens and slowly replies, "It is in Japan. I will be going there by plane." The elderly woman's bright eyes slowly begin to dull as she lowers her head. "Oh." Tension gradually thickens around them. Yong Soo glances at the ground, remembering the poor victim. "Anyeong (Hello)," South Korea whispered to the bruised pup as he squatted to the young animal, lowering his suitcase. "Are you alright?" He turns to Mrs. Lee. "Who is your friend, Halmonee?" Her dim eyes slowly glow brightly again, thankful for the subject change. Her thin arms gently lift the young pup in her arms. "This is Myung Hee. She was living in the garbage when I found her, so I took her in and adopted her. She is around three months old and she is a Jindo breed. She is very cute and quite big, isn't she?"

Myung Hee barks at her name and jumped into Yong Soo's arms as he was standing up. "Myung Hee-ah, don't jump onto Yong Soo! You'll ruin his suit!" "It's alright Grandma," he politely replies, "Besides, I should get going." As he steadily returns the injured pup to the elderly lady, he stiffly turns around and walks back towards his car.

"Wait!" The younger Korean turns around to see the elderly human stare at him with worried eyes. "Yong Soo- ah, please be safe on your business trip and remember that whenever you are need support, I will always be there for you alright?" The young man bows his head, smiling ,and replies," Yes Ma'am", while turning around to approach his car. While Yong Soo drives past the two, he waves ecstatically and cheerfully at them.

As the car slowly becomes a speck in the distance of the busy street, Mrs. Hye Jung only says sadly," Myung Hee- ah, I am worried about my little grandson. Does he not realize I am aware of the powder he used onto cover his bags and the cologne to hide the smell of the soju?" Myung Hee carefully licks the elderly lady's face as to cheer her up. Mrs. Lee smiles down at the gentle pup in her arms. "Thank you my little bright one. I only hope that Yong Soo will brighten up soon as well. He is not shining as he was before."

~~Hetalia~~

After five hours of dealing with snobby businessmen, crying babies, and the occasional act of "accidently lost" luggage South Korea finally made it out of the Japanese Takoyashi Airport (Made it up not to offend anyone)." Ugh jinja (Seriously), people will do anything to get everything," Korea mumbles as he makes it through the busy streets of Tokyo to a ryokan. Japan apparently provided rooms for all the nations attending the meeting including Korea. All the nations had planned to have a pre-meeting the day before the actual meeting at five in the afternoon, which is of course today. Yong Soo quickly sprinted into the peaceful ryokan with his dress shoes slapping the stones and jacket waving in the wind. He easily found the meeting room and rushed in. Nearly all of the nations were all present except for the few who had a few detours.

"I'm not late!" Yong Soo announced as he looked at his phone in his jacket which read 4:59 p.m. "Yes, we can arr obviousry see that Yong Soo-san," Japan said. "Aiyah!" China cried, "Why can't you be more punctual like Kiku or the rest of us?" Pointing to their "family", China exclaimed, " You could have came with the rest of us and been on time." "But I did make it on time, *Hyung" South Korea said while forcing a grin. He hasn't completely put on his mask yet. "And what is that on your face? Makeup? Are you trying to look like a pretty girl for a party and hook up with someone with that kind of face? You look like a disgrace!"

All around him all Yong Soo could here was: "Look at Korea, being scolded by China again." "He's never going to grow up is he?" "Poor dude, being chewed out by the China again." "Da, but the little Asian deserves it for not listening and is finally learning his lesson." "Finally, someone shut up that bloody little idiot." "Oui, and do you see the powder he put on his face? He has no style!" "Being scolded like a baby is TOTALLY UNAWESOME!" "Ve~ Germany why is Korea have makeup on and China being mean?" "Because Italy Korea is being unprofessional with the amount of makeup he was using and China is properly scolding him for once," "I told you to stay away from my brother, potato bastard!" " Romano, eres como un tomate! i Que lindo!" "Let go of me, tomato bastard!" " Yong Soo-nii doesn't really act like the family does he?" "No because he is just a lazy, stupid and whiny person who does nothing but play video games all day and sleep."

Every single insult about Korea shook him to the core. Each word is like a knife stabbed into his heart and then it is twisting a hole. It's amazing how people can be so rude and stupid enough to talk about you when you are in the room, and heck even when you are only three feet away. Nevertheless, Yong Soo was able to completely put on his mask of false joy and idiocy and conceal his true face to the world (no pun intended).

"Haha, *Aniki don't you know looking pretty is invented in Korea? Obviously all the K- Pop girl groups are very pretty!" Masked Korea said happily while a large grin. "Thanks to your excessive use of plastic surgery," China retorted to Korea. " I bet you have some surgery done on you too, Korea. What was it? Your nose, lips, eyes, legs, stomach, or jaw?" With every body part that was named, Yong Soo's mask began to crack. He was proud of his body and has never gone under the knife, but the mention of the what his proud people try to change about themselves only left his self- esteem weaker and weaker. He began to lower his head as he stare at the wooden floor and China (who is a head shorter than Korea by the way ha ha). He tried to keep his breath steady and remain calm while grinning until Germany yelled," Enough!"

Yong Soo's, China's, and all the other nations' heads turned to the German. Rubbing his left palm against his forehead, the muscular man stated, "China and Korea, please try to keep personal matters out of formal meetings. If anything so it outside of this room. UNDERSTOOD?" Both Asian nations nodded. "Good. Now knowing that this pre- meeting is getting is going nowhere, we shall begin the meeting at 10 in the morning. Any questions?" No hands were raised or questions were asked. " Alright, everyone get some rest. We have a big day planned ahead. And everyone must be punctual." Germany glanced pointedly at Yong Soo. He just grinned bigger and waved at Germany. The blonde shakes his head and commands," everyone is dismissed," and leaves the now quiet room. All of the other countries followed except for a certain group of nations that huddled themselves in the back of the now silent room.

Fin

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Here's to Fall of the Rose of Sharon. It took me a few days to write and edit this. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please review. Critcism is welcomed. And have a good night!**

 **Here's some explaination on some the asterik words:**

 **\- Korea (both were united in the past) and Japan have bad relations. Not to go too much in depth because I don't want to offend anyone here is the short version: Japan invade Korea and had an iron grip on the region. Including the expulsion of the Korean and instead inputting the Japanese culture. Korea soon gains independence from Japan. Korea splits up and then Korean War. South Korea copies tech from Japan (Ex: Japan- Sony, South Korea- Samsung). There are land issues also but overall very tense. People in both countries have very bad memories and biased opinions about the past.**

 **\- I know in the short manga strips that South Korea is known to say "Aniki" to China but that is a formal Japanese word for "big brother." The proper term for a Korean guy to say to his big brother in this case is "Hyung."**

 **Translated Words:**

 **Aniki- Older brother (Japanese, Formal and said by guys and girls)**

 **Anyeong- Hello (Korean, informal)**

 **Halmonee- Grandma (Korean)**

 **Hyung- Older brother (Korean, Supposed to be formal and said by guys)**

 **Jinja- Seriously (Korean; Ex: Seriously! I could have used the elevator instead of the stairs!)**

 **Ya- Hey ( Korean, informal; Ex:Hey!** **Get off my lawn!)**

Sorry if the explanation seemed boring or bitchy. Until next time!

~LBL


End file.
